


Press F in Chat

by RaiofSunshine



Series: StaticMoth Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Social Media, Suggestive Themes, Val is Confused, Velvet is Done, Vox Being a Memelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: All work and no play for Valentino, makes Vox a bratty shitlord.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMoth Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836049
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Press F in Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise to those who've read my other works! I shall be participating in StaticMoth Week AS WELL as Valastor Week! These have been so much fun to do, but I promise, I'm only putting my main fics on a slight pause while I enjoy some new scenarios! <3
> 
> I couldn't have participated if it wasn't for the truly kind @NightExcision on Twitter, and all the work he does for the StaticMoth server! <3 <3
> 
> ~Day 1: Shit Posting~

The early bird may get the worm, but Velvet had her limits, her consciousness stirred awake by the ding of her hellphone. Twenty notifications later, she was sitting up in bed to see what was so important at 3 AM, phone screen lighting up a sparkling pink. All but one were from Chatter.

Scowling, she unlocked her hellphone with ease, despite the sleep still fogging her mind. "If this isn't good, I swear." Her thumb pressed the app's icon, bringing the blaring white of its interface up on her screen.

She clicked her tongue as she switched to her notifications, finding that the ones responsible for her untimely wake up call were easily within murdering reach. The usernames OverlordSexxxy and The_Vox_and_the_Sound seemed to mock her attempt at a good night's sleep.

Vox was the origin of the thread, no surprise there, and he had tagged Val as well as her in a picture. In it a grape had its skin peeled away as a tiny scalpel was pressed to it. From there it was a continuous back and forth between the two. No wonder she was getting so many alerts.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

They performed surgery on Val

Press F in chat

@OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

What the fuck, babe. Shouldn't ya be asleep?

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

Fuck that noise. Shouldn't you be busy working n shit?

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

I am. Ya stupid fuckin chitchat distracted me. Go to sleep, dumbass.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

Nahhhhhh. Why don't you come to bed and make me, dipshit?

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

Ya wish. I got shit to finish. I'll come down when I get this crap wrapped up.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

If you see this chitchat, you are obligated to donate money to my GoFuckMe. Need a lot of it. Gotta throw the whole damn moth away [ http://hww.gofuckme.vox/BigVoxy ](http://vvv.gofuckme.vox/BigVoxy)

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

The fuck ya doin with a GoFuckMe? I give ya enough money as it is, spoiled bitch.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

A girl's gotta eat, what can I say? What're you gonna do about it? Huh, bisch??

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

Nothin. Ya right. A gremlin like ya gotta eat, so let them fund ya chimken supreme addiction.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

How dare you. Chimken Supreme is love. Chimken Supreme is life #Wackdonalds #ShunTheNonbeliever #Shuuuuuuuuuun

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

Ugh. Ya eat that garbage so much, ya cum startin to taste like chicken grease.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

I came out to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now #Disgusteng

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

Came out? I thought ya were in bed?

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

It's a meme, douche nozzle

#UnculteredSwine #GitGudScrub

[OverlordSexxxy]

Replying to @The_Vox_and_the_Sound @HewwoDowwy

Aight, Ima turn my phone off before I catch ya special brand of stupid.

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

Rood. Be that way. I don't need you

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

You can't really be ignoring me. I demand attention. Gibe

[The_Vox_and_the_Sound]

Replying to @OverlordSexxxy @HewwoDowwy

Fuck you, cum guzzling gutter slut

#ThisBedEmptyYEET

Sighing, Velvet locked her phone to put it back on her nightstand, laying down so she could relax. The girls were fighting. Again. She'd have to deal with that later, but that was a problem for future Velvet. For now, she could close her eyes and get back to sleep.

Or not.

From down the hall, she could hear the distinct sound of a headboard banging against a wall. Lovely. The girls had made up in record time. Lucky her. She pulled a pillow over her head, crossing her fingers that this session would be a short one. Lucifer help her.


End file.
